Erin Silver
Erin Silver is a fictional character featured in the ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' franchise. Originally introduced in Beverly Hills, 90210, she returned in the spin-off 90210. On the original series, she was portrayed by April & Ariel Peterson, Paige & Ryanne Kettner, Megan Lee Bradley, and Mercedes Kastner during her various stages of childhood. She is played by Jessica Stroup in 90210, which takes place during the character's teenage years. Beverly Hills, 90210 Although only a supporting character, Silver played a big part in many of the show's storylines. In season 3, Kelly decides to stay in Beverly Hills instead of going to Paris with Donna because she wanted to help Jackie take care of just born Silver, thus enabling Brenda to take her place. This decision starts the beginning of one of the show's most iconic love triangles: the relationship drama between Kelly-Dylan-Brenda. In season 8, she used to play with Carly Reynolds' son Zach. 90210 Season 1 Now going by her surname, Silver is a well-known student of West Beverly Hills High School. She maintains an online video series (called The Vicious Circle) concerning teenage life and gossip at her high school. As her older sister Kelly works at the school as a guidance counselor, she keeps in contact with her. Due to David's estranged relationship with his father, he does not seem to have much contact with her. In middle school, Silver was best friends with Naomi Clark, and they even got matching tattoos of the Chinese symbol for friendship. However, their friendship deteriorated in eighth grade when Silver told Naomi that she found out her father was cheating on her mother and begged her not to tell anyone, which Naomi then did. This caused Silver's parents to separate and her mother, Jackie, began drinking again. Since the separation, Silver lives with Jackie. However, as her mother began to heavily drink, Silver began to sleep in battered women shelters. After Dixon found out, he told Harry, Harry told Kelly, Kelly confronted Jackie, and eventually Silver moved in with Kelly. Very cynical and witty, Silver is not afraid to speak her mind. In the first episode, she begins to make friends with Annie Wilson, but blasts her on her blog when she feels Annie has sold out by becoming friends with Naomi. After apologizing to Annie and helping her win a role in the school musical, Silver and Annie become very good friends. She also develops a crush on Annie's adopted brother Dixon, and eventually begins dating him. Naomi apologizes to Silver for spreading Silver's secret while in middle school and begs her to not tell the world about Naomi's parent's divorce, brought on by her father's cheating. After Silver decides to not post it, Naomi and Silver slowly begin to renew their friendship. While Brenda Walsh is in town and running the school musical, Silver is the stage manager for the play. It seems that Brenda has kept in contact with Silver over the years, even after moving to London in 1994. After rumors of her English teacher Ryan Matthews having sexual relations with a student, Kimberly McIntyre, Silver made a video on her blog about it (which she titled Teacher Takes a Dip in the Kiddie Pool). Matthews has her thrown out of class but accepts her back after her efforts to apologize. While dating Dixon, Silver is at first apathetic about him telling her that he loved her, stating that although she cared for him, she really didn't believe in love. Eventually, however, Silver tells Dixon she loves him. On Valentine's Day she loses her virginity to him. Soon after this, she begins to exhibit behavior that is very out of character for her. She gets a tattoo of Dixon's name on her side while also wanting to have sex almost everywhere. She also keeps telling him, almost obsessively, that she loves him and how much he matters to her. He breaks up with her once he sees that she secretly recorded them having sex and made that into a video for her English project (which she showed at a theater). After Silver experiences a traumatic episode in which she attempts to run out of town, it is revealed that she is Bipolar. During her recovery, she befriends Ethan Ward. After recovering, Silver shortly attends catholic school, and later returns to West Beverly and attends prom with the help of Dixon and Adrianna Tate-Duncan, Naomi's friend. Silver is crowned prom queen after Dixon tampers with the results, but passes the title down to Naomi Clark. She goes to Naomi's after party and after talking to Ethan finds out that he has a crush on her. When she confronts him about it, he kisses her and he tells her that he doesn't want to be her friend, but more. When she doesn't respond, he asks her to think about why she followed him instead of talking to Dixon. Silver, among others attending Naomi's afterparty, ends up going to summer school after Annie calls the police and informs them that there is alcohol at the party. Season 2 Over the summer, Silver bonds with Naomi and Adrianna and begins to be flirtatious with Teddy, Adrianna's former boyfriend. After a brief and awkward reconciliation with Dixon, they break up. Naomi sends a sext of Annie to the entire school, temporary losing Silver's respect. Adrianna tells Silver that Jackie is ill with cancer and is slowly dying. Silver moves in with Jackie and manages her medical issues. Teddy overhears Naomi and Adrianna discussing Jackie's condition, prompting Teddy to track Silver down at school while she's attempting to catch up on homework. After telling her about how his own mother died of cancer, he takes her to the roof and they play tennis, with turns out to be his preferred way to cope with distress. Soon after that, Teddy helps Jackie set up a surprise half-birthday celebration for Silver. Just as Silver has fully reconciled with Jackie, she takes a turn for the worse and is rushed to the hospital, where she eventually reconciles with Silver's sister Kelly also. Kelly and Silver are with their mother Jackie when she peacefully passes away in the hospital. Then after her mother's funeral she goes to see Teddy and they kiss. Later on she kisses Dixon at the winter dance where Teddy asked Silver to go with him and she said no. After Dixon and Silvers brief reunion, Silver leaves to go to St. Barts with Naomi, she asks Dixon if he would like to talk when she got back, he agreed and she left. References Category:90210 (TV series) characters Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 characters Category:Fictional bloggers Category:Fictional people with bipolar disorder Category:1990 introductions